Once Upon A Baby
by BrinWalk
Summary: "Draco!"   "Astoria!"   "I have something to tell you!" She smiled.   "What is it!"   "I'm pregnant."   Draco just stared at her, his eyes wide. "It's mine right!" Draco/Astoria one-shot! :


"Draco!"

"Astoria!"

"I have something to tell you!" She smiled.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Draco just stared at her, his eyes wide. "It's mine right?"

"Of course the baby is yours!"

"Woohoo!" He lifted her up and twirled her around. "We have to tell EVERYBODY!"

"Careful!" Astoria laughed. "And I don't want everybody to know right away!"

"Wa…Why not?" Draco was shocked.

"Because, if something goes wrong, I wanna keep it a secret. Which means I don't want everybody to know I'm having a baby."

"Nothing's going to go wrong! How can you expect me to keep this a secret? I'm simply ecstatic!"

"I'm ecstatic too! You have no idea! But I just want to be prepared for the worst."

"I feel like giving back to the world. I'm gonna go to the soup kitchen! I'll be back my lovelies!" Draco bent down and rubbed Astoria's belly, which made her laugh.

"I love you!"

"Love you, too!" Draco ran to get his coat, and then ran out the door. Astoria stood there with her hand on her stomach, then Draco came running back towards her. He kissed her check then ran out the door again.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. You miscarried." Astoria gaped at her doctor.

"What?" And before he could say another word, she apparated back home. She barely made it to the couch before she burst into tears.

That's where Draco found her when he entered the room. Upon seeing her in tears, he raced to the couch.

"What is it, Astoria! What's wrong!"

"I-I…I miscarried." She sobbed even harder and buried her face in her hands.

"WHAT?" Draco jumped up, grabbed his coat, and ran towards the door. "I'll be back, don't move!"

Draco apparated to the hospital and stormed up to the front desk.

"I'd like to speak to the doctor NOW!" The young lady behind the desk hurriedly ushered him to the doctor's office. Draco barged in, unannounced.

"Earlier today, you told my wife that she miscarried. Can you tell me HOW that happened?"

The doctor looked up from his paperwork. "Yes, I didn't have time to mention this before your wife left, but…APRIL FOOLS!"

Draco stared at the doctor as his eye twitched. Then he apparated him and ran to the couch.

"Astoria! It was a joke! He said the baby's fine!"

She looked up from her hands, her make up running, but a new hopeful smile on her face.

"What? Draco, you're kidding!"

Appalled, Draco yelled, "I WOULD NOT KID ABOUT THIS!"

"Oh my gosh!" Astoria jumped off the couch.

"I know! Oh my gosh!" He swept her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Then he suddenly pulled away. "We're switching doctors." Then Draco crushed his lips to hers once more.

"Thank Merlin!" She smiled as she kissed him back. "OWW!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

Astoria sat down on the couch. "My stomach. OH MY GOSH!"

"WE HAVE TO GO TO THE DOCTOR!" He grabbed her arm and apparated to a new doctor.

"OWW!"

Draco jumped up as the doctor walked in.

"DOCTOR, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Oh my gosh, Draco help me!" Astoria grabbed onto his arm. Draco looked panicked.

"Doctor! Sedate her! Do something!"

The doctor walked over and calmly gave Astoria a potion.

"That should help. It seems your baby is highly active for such a young age.

By now, Astoria was calming down. "That's much better. Thank you so much!"

The doctor smiled. "You're welcome. Now, by the look of things, the pregnancy is going very well, and everything should go just fine. The baby is doing extremely well for this early on. If you need anything more, let me know."

**-8 months later-**

"It's a boy!"  
>Astoria gasped. "A boy! Oh my gosh!" She looked up at Draco, who was positively beaming.<p>

"What do you wanna name him?"

"I don't know. What do you think, love?"

Draco smiled. "What do you think of Scorpius?"

"Scorpius. It sounds absolutely perfect." She smiled.

Draco let out a very girlish shriek. "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Astoria giggled as she held her new baby boy.

"Mine too."

"WOOHOO!"

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_


End file.
